The Division of Epidemiology, Statistics and Prevention Research (DESPR) requires the support services of a contractor for data analysis and statistical programming for various research requirements. The broad range of scientific research encompasses programs such as disorders of reproduction including fertility, high-risk pregnancies fetal and neonatal loss, infant and childhood injury, infant mortalitya dn birth defects and developmental disorders of childhood, including deviations of normal human growth and development. The scope of the research program also includes the development of methods, randomized clinical and intervention trials focusing on various outcomess. Also included is identifying determinants of health behavavior and developing testing educational, behavioral and environmental strategies to improve or protect maternal, child and adoleescent health.